


at our wedding

by fandom Priest 2020 (fandomPriest2020)



Series: Визуал fandom Priest 2020 G-PG13 [2]
Category: Priest (2011)
Genre: Collage, F/M, Fanart, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Inks, Line Art, Pre-Canon, Sketches, Traditional Media
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:35:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25492444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomPriest2020/pseuds/fandom%20Priest%202020
Summary: | на нашу свадьбу я нашёл тебе сотню лилийи четыре гранатных чеки |
Relationships: Shannon Pace/Priest (Priest 2011)
Series: Визуал fandom Priest 2020 G-PG13 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1846678
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [refractive point :](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25367563) by [fandom Priest 2020 (fandomPriest2020)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomPriest2020/pseuds/fandom%20Priest%202020), [september_first](https://archiveofourown.org/users/september_first/pseuds/september_first). 




	2. feather grass and lilies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> | в ковыле и лилиях тебя было  
> одинаково некому хоронить |


End file.
